Comprendre & Aimer
by Ihna
Summary: Se battre, douter, réaliser, aimer.


Pour comprendre

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?! Pourquoi ses coups ne portaient pas ? Il n'y arrivait pas, ce garçon l'énervait tellement ! Ses yeux bleus le brulaient, son sourire mesquin le rebutait… Le ton de sa voix était si moqueur, il lui parlait avec un tel détachement… Il devait le tuer, il en avait reçu l'ordre, cela n'était pas courant qu'il obéisse à un ordre mais il en avait envie, il voulait effacer ce sourire de son visage. Ce prêtre allait pleurer et perdre ce sentiment de supériorité !

Mais à son plus grand mécontentement quelque chose l'en empêchait, son visage angélique le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'exaspérait comme cela avait été le cas les fois précédentes. Sa façon de se mouvoir, passive, tranquille, mais emplie d'une force brute indéniable lui faisait tourner la tête. Tout comme lui il était une arme libre, alors pourquoi se battait-ils au fait ? Il aurait mieux aimé pouvoir le rencontrer dans un autre contexte, il aurait voulu se mesurer à lui sans conséquences, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne meure sous les coups répétitifs de son adversaire. Tant de contraintes… Cela les ennuyait tous deux, c'était si flagrant qu'ils ne voulaient pas se battre, mais ils le faisaient, malgré leur « liberté ».

- Vu comme tu parlais de me faire la peau je m'imaginais un adversaire un peu moins ridicule.

Lui, ridicule ? Il augmente la vitesse et fait rouler ses lames sous ses pieds, se rapproche, bute contre son corps, arme son poing pour frapper, manque le coup, effleure sa peau, frissonne, enrage. Valse mortelle, deux corps qui se contournent, se jaugent, essaient de se comprendre, se préparent.

_Attaquent._

Les coups pleuvent, autant que les âmes des deux combattants pleurent et dénigrent ce qu'ils font. Les chaînes roulent, s'enroulent et crissent sur le sol rugueux. Les combattants se perdent au fond de leur haine.

Et il continuait de déblatérer ses prière, comme une supplique, comme pour se trouver une raison de continuer son acte, ils étaient tous deux indécis et cela se répercutait sur leur attaques. Le jeune homme promettait à son dieu qu'il supprimerait toute la vermine en ce bas monde. Giriko s'exaspérait, lui de la vermine ? Lui une nuisance pour autrui ? Ce prêtre ne faisait-il pas tout pour le faire sortir de ses gonds en l'insultant et en étant si _tentateur_ ? Mais c'était les autres qui l'avaient rendu aussi vil et insensible ! Il avait emmagasiné tant de rage, de souffrance, d'amertume et de peines pour en arriver à hésiter devant un adversaire qu'il comprenait tellement bien. Mais Justin, car tel était son nom, ne croyait pas non plus aux humains de ce qu'il comprenait en l'écoutant psalmodier à tous moments. Le jeune prêtre ne vivait que pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il se raccrochait à une entité surnaturelle. Lui, avait une échappatoire à ses désillusions permanentes. Giriko aurait bien voulu pouvoir faire pareil, il le jalousait ce beau jeune homme qu'il se devait d'éliminer.

_Douleur_.

L'artisan reçu un coup au ventre, il se plia, percuta le buste de son adversaire, et son nez se retrouva dans le coup frêle et pâle de Justin. Il perçut quelques notes de la musique de son vis-à-vis, et décréta qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes gouts musicaux. Soudain, une odeur, un parfum enivrant, sucré, l'odeur du prêtre était douce, tout comme devait l'être sa peau.

_Caresse ?_

Justin se recula, hésita de la conduite à adopter et se crispa.

_Plaisir ?_

Giriko se reprit et percuta les côtes de son adversaire de ses jambes puissantes, peut-être le mettra-t-il à terre et n'aura plus à le combattre. Il l'espérait au fond de lui. Roulade, esquive, et non se ne sera pas pour cette fois… L'adulte s'accroupit et roula sur ses pieds jusqu'à Justin, agenouillé au sol, le scrutant toujours plus intensément de ses grand yeux bleu lagons. Giriko ralentit l'allure quand il arriva à son niveau et se releva, il n'était plus indécis, il voulait des réponses, il voulait se comprendre, il allait suivre ses pulsions autres que meurtrières.

- Tu voulais un vrai combat, gagne celui-ci.

Le baiser fut rude, violent dans les premières secondes, ce duel là il allait le dominer. Pour comprendre ses envies qui avaient changées de nature aux contacts répétitifs de ce jeune homme. Et son baiser reflétait à la perfection son profond trouble.

Le jeune prêtre fut seulement à moiti surpris. Maintenant ? En plein combat son adversaire l'embrassait ! Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il ressentis son trouble ou le partageait-il ? Etait-ce une technique pour le déstabiliser ? Le jeune prêtre avait depuis longtemps cessé d'éprouver quelque chose envers les humains, ils étaient si faibles, ou simplement une quelconque émotion d'ailleurs. Mais cet homme-là en particulier surprenait au plus au point et suscitait son intérêt. Cela faisait maintenant trois fois qu'ils venaient à s'affronter et ça finissait toujours de la même manière : aucun des deux n'avait le dessus sur l'autre. Et cela avait fortement exaspéré le prêtre. Il voulait combattre ! Pour se sentir fort, vivant, et enfin utile… C'était pour cette raison qu'il était devenu Death Cythe si jeune. Il avait toujours ressentit ça. Mais cette fis la, ces coups ne portaient pas plus que ceux de son adversaire alors il l'insultait, le titillait pour que l'autre réagisse. Il dénigrait toujours tout avec son éternel détachement, mais _là_ comment devait-il réagir ?

Giriko le fit à sa place, taisant ses interrogations en resserrant sa prise ferme sur ses hanches graciles. Il aimait ça, il aimait vraiment ce sentiment nouveau qui venait de naître alors pourquoi arrêter ? Pour une fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose.

Ils pouvaient se sentir exister autrement, ensemble.

Justin céda, ses bras encore jusque ici, ballants remontèrent lentement sur les mains, les avant-bras, les coudes, les épaules de son adversaire. Prêt à engager un tout autre combat. Dents qui s'entrechoquent, muscles luisant de salives qui se cherchent, se caressent, se touchent pour se découvrir. Effleurements qui s'échangent, des plaintes sont poussées. Peaux brulantes, corps bouillonnant luttant pour la domination, pour la compréhension.

_Envie_.

Ils se voulaient et le reste importait. Les habits et les masquent tombent, les corps s'allongent, se contemplent, se gravent dans leur mémoires les courbes de l'autre de leurs mains baladeuses.

_Empressement_.

Empoignement, pellicule de sueurs, corps en émois. Douces caresses, hésitantes, tendres, affectueuses, coquines. Baisers échangé, mains entreprenantes.  
_Gémissements rauques._  
Justin se tords, grogne, hoquète de plaisir, regarde faire son partenaire, racle ses doigts contre sa propre nuque, serre les lèvres, les desserrent, entrouvre les lèvres, cherche de l'air, cède et succombe au limbe du plaisir. Giriko ricane, fait travailler en longs aller-retour sa langues, chuchote à Justin, laisse ses doigts vagabonder. Prépare _son_ homme, son _sauveur_.  
_Hurlements, douleur, plaisir_.  
Muscles puissants transpirant, efforts douloureux, caresses désordonné, baiser fougueux. Les membres se collent, des deux homes se touchent, se frottent l'un contre l'autre, leur peaux luisantes, muscles tendus. Frottements régulier, cris salvateurs, réparateurs. Dos qui se cambrent sous le plaisir. Mouvement lents, profond, exaltants, tellement délicieux. Mouvement en pagailles. Plus fort, plus loin, plus vite, je t'en supplie. Regard implorant de Justin, grognement de Giriko, accès à une demande silencieuse. Hurlements libérateur. Je t'aime, sauve moi. Je t'aime, aide moi. Yeux qui se croisent, caressent qui s'intensifient. Ils se comprennent, ils ont besoins de l'autre et le savent. Eclair blancs, jouissance, moments doux et remplie de doux baisers.  
Ils s'aiment, _depuis la première fois_.


End file.
